


WPaRG Intermission: Flock Together

by chelonianmobile, idrilhadhafang, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic



Series: WPaRG [38]
Category: RWBY, The Fox and the Hound (1981)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, that's not what's funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic
Summary: Qrow Branwen is bisexual, bilingual, a police officer and functioning alcoholic… most of the time. The Slade brothers have a mile-long record, are probably a little drunk right now, and are the kind of people that complain when men like Qrow show up on kid’s TV. Thus far they haven’t killed each other.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: WPaRG [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Who’s your friend?”

Qrow Branwen is bisexual, bilingual, a police officer and functioning alcoholic… most of the time. The Slade brothers have a mile-long record, are probably a little drunk right now, and are the kind of people that complain when men like Qrow show up on kid’s TV.

Thus far they haven’t killed each other.

Across the shooting range’s parking lot is a man in a tank top, with all his hair slicked back, leaning out the window of what looks like an example of what would happen if someone were to take a baseball bat to a very nice truck.

The truck is Qrow’s. (He should have never offered to teach Ruby how to drive.) The man in the truck is also Qrow’s.

He’s having sex with him.

“Oh, that’s just Clover. We, uh, _live together_.” Qrow waves back.

Amos’ eyes narrow as he reloads his rifle. “Didn’t know you had a roommate.”

“He’s not really my roommate… We’re partners, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, sure.” Now Chief (really Lowell, though no one calls him that) nods to himself. “Another blue-shirt, huh?”

“Don’t remember him from the station…” Amos says, frowning slightly.

“Well, we ain’t always there.”

Amos doesn’t look convinced. “Tell ‘im to put a real shirt on.”

“What?”

“Real men don’t wear tank tops. He looks like a gay.”

As he so eloquently put it, Clover _is_ “a gay”; but Qrow doesn’t say that.

“I don’t think that’s how this works…”

“Sure it is. Real man takes his whole dang shirt off ‘f he wants to show off, an’ flexes his pectorals like the good Lord intended. Gay‘ll just cover ‘em up like some sorta communist.”

“… What?”

“The gays are ‘fraid a’ chest hair.”

Qrow blinks, opens his mouth, shuts it and blinks again.

“I’m… just going to… leave. He’s probably here to pick me up anyways and I… don’t want this to go wherever it’s going.”

“Tell ‘im to put a shirt on!”

That night Qrow Branwen waxes himself out of spite.

It ends poorly. Tai laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Leaving early?”

Qrow Branwen has scrubby facial hair and a choppy-looking do, half matted with gel. The Slade brothers are tall and wild-looking and gray, with bristling stubble and a drooping beard respectively.

“Need to get ready,” he said.

“For what?”

“I have a date tonight.”

Chief’s whole face splits into the smuggest grin. “Finally snagged one, didja? At your age.” He claps his brother on the shoulder. “What d'ya know? There may be hope for us yet.”

“Very funny.” Qrow rolls his eyes. “And, for the record, this isn’t our first.”

“Girlfriend, huh? What’s her name?”

“It’s Clover.”

“Huh.” Chief blinks. “Ain’t that your roommate’s name?”

“Yes. And he’s not my-”

“Right, partner or whatever. But you live with ‘im?”

“Yes.”

Silently he waits for them to get it.

Amos tilts his head. “So hold on a minute… if you’re livin’ with a Clover an’ you’re kissin’ on a Clover…” A lightbulb goes off inside his head. “Well ain’t that a coincidence! I mean, what’re them odds?”

Qrow considers the merits of drinking cologne.


	3. Chapter 3

“So this is your place…”

Qrow Branwen lives in an apartment in a building with nosy neighbors and a strange, British landlord who has a very long name. The Slade brothers live outside the city, in the boonies, with each other and a college-age nephew who - in Qrow’s semi-private opinion - is both queer as hell and one obnoxious little shithead.

Amos is sprawled across the couch now, holding a towel to his bleeding bare arm. An accident at the range.

“Yeah. Home sweet home and all that,” Qrow mutters absently. “Hey, shouldn’t we have taken him to an actual hospital?”

The brothers laugh.

“What? For this little thing? Shoot! Copper’s gotten worse out huntin’ an’ we didn’t go to no hoss-py-tall then. I’ll be fine if you jus’ gimme a minute.”

“Every time you open your mouth I feel like calling social services. You know that right?”

“Funny, that’s what all his teachers said.”

“How the hell are you alive?”

“Jesus, probably.”

“Whatever, just don’t bleed on the cushions. Clover will kill me if that stuff leaves a stain.”

“Which one?”

“Huh?”

“Which Clover’s gonna kill you? The one you’re fuckin’ or the one with the arm fetish.”

“W-… arm fetish? Clover doesn’t have an-”

“Uh, you bet he does.”

“I ain’t never seen that boy in sleeves. Definitely an arm thing.”

“No one has an arm thing.” Qrow can feel his IQ lowering the more he talks to them.

“That’s just what they want ya to think.”

“Who’s they?”

“I dunno.” Chief scratches his head. “Communists? I’ll bet it’s the communists.”

“I’m going to get something to clean that…” Qrow leaves for the bathroom and returns with a washcloth and bottle of rubbing alcohol. The brothers are looking at him strangely. He feels around for something on his face. “... what?”

“That’s your bathroom?”

“Yes?”

“Figured it was a guest room. You ain’t got one a’ those?”

“Don’t need one. No one ever spends the night.”

“Well what ‘bout-”

“Clover and I share a room.”

“Gettin’ busy are we?” Amos smirks. “Good fer you.”

“What ‘bout your roommate?”

“He’s not my roommate.” Qrow groans.

“So… he’s just crashin’ with ya’ then?” Chief asks. “An’ you found yourself a girl that don’t mind that?”

“What a woman.”


End file.
